Rock-a-Bye Witch Part 1
by ChandaK562
Summary: A baby is visiting the Spellman family. Can the witches survive?
1. Default Chapter Title

**

# Rock-A-Bye Witch Part 1

**

"Hilda, Sabrina, could you come in the kitchen?" Zelda called. "I need to tell you something!"

"What's up, Zelly?" Hilda said as she came into the kitchen with Sabrina right behind her. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the bundle that Zelda was cradling in her arms. "What's that and please tell me that Willard Kraft doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"A baby? Where did this come from?" Sabrina asked as she peered over Zelda's shoulder at the sleeping child.

"This is Marissa and she's six weeks old. Her mother's having some problems right now so cousin Susie asked if I would watch her for awhile," Zelda said with a smile.

"Exactly how long is awhile?" Hilda asked suspiciously. She really didn't like the way that her sister was looking at that baby.

"I'm not really sure," Zelda replied. "I'm sure it won't be long though. Now, this is a witch baby so we're going to have to be very careful when she's around mortals. She's much too young to control her powers."

"Oh, great. Another thing to worry about," Sabrina muttered.

"Sabrina, don't worry. It won't be so bad. Now would you two help me with these baby things? I want to get everything set up before the baby wakes up," Zelda said as she headed upstairs with the baby leaving Hilda and Sabrina to cart the pile of supplies that Zelda had zapped in after her.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**

# Rock-a-Bye Witch Part 2

**

"Hilda, what's going on? What's making that awful noise?" Salem asked as he came padding down the hall. He had been taking a nap after shredding Hilda's best sweater when a horrible wailing had woke him up.

"Zelda's babysitting. I think that kid is broken or something. She won't stop crying!" Hilda muttered as she glared at Zelda's closed bedroom door. Exactly how long did Zelda expect her to put up with this?

"A baby? I think there was something in my sentencing that said I wasn't to share a house with babies! Awful things! They just love to pull tails and twist whiskers!" Salem cried as he started to head for the linen closet. "If anyone needs me, I'm running away from home!"

"Salem, get back here!" Hilda said as she pointed and the cat froze. "The Witches Council said you have to live here. You aren't allowed to run away. I'm sure that the baby will be gone soon."

Just then Zelda came out of her bedroom rocking the sobbing baby in her arms to try to soothe her. "Could you two please keep it down?" she said. "You're disturbing the baby."

"And what do you call what she's doing to us?" Hilda muttered. "What's wrong with that thing anyway?"

"I think she might be hungry. I've checked everything else. Hilda, could you point up a warm bottle for me? My hands are full right now," Zelda said as she headed back into her room.

"'Point up a warm bottle, Hilda.' Who does she think that I am, Mary Poppins?"


	3. Default Chapter Title

**

# Rock-a-Bye Witch Part 3

**

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Harvey asked as he shook Sabrina's shoulders. She was laying with her head on the cafeteria table and her eyes closed. She had been nodding off in class all day and Harvey was starting to get worried.

"Harvey?" Sabrina murmered as she slowly opened her eyes and struggled to set up. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just so tired. Aunt Zelda's babysitting for a friend of our cousin and the baby's been crying constantly for the last three days. I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"Babies, what a nightmare." Harvey said sympathetically. "I can't believe my parents decided to have another one." Just then he remembered something. "Sabrina, does Mr. Kraft know that your aunt's babysitting?"

"No. Believe me, if he knew about this kid he would be running the other way faster than a cheetah. Why?"

"Well, I saw him leaving a few minutes ago. I think he was going over to your house for lunch."

"Great! Finally something good will come out of this baby mess! She'll scare Mr. Kraft out of my life forever!"

*******

"Why won't she stop crying?" Hilda moaned. She was sitting in the kitchen with her head held in her hands. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this. Three days of straight crying were definately taking their toll and what was worse was the fact that their magic couldn't silence the baby since she was a witch. Any spells that Hilda had tried to block out the noise failed against that horrible child's magical screams. All of a sudden, Hilda noticed something different. The house was quiet. "What happened?" she muttered, "Did Zelda finally take my advice and gag her?"

Just then Zelda came in. She was still in her bathrobe and looked just as exhausted as her sister. Her hair hadn't been brushed and her pale skin showed dark circles under her eyes. "I finally got Marissa to sleep. Hilda, would you watch her for a few minutes? Willard's coming over for lunch and I have to get ready," Zelda said as she dragged herself up the stairs to her room.

"Watch the baby? Like I don't have better things to do with my finally quiet time. Hopefully, the sight of her will scare Willard off so that I never have to deal with him again," Hilda said as she dropped her head onto the table and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Default Chapter Title

# **Rock-a-Bye Witch Part 4**

"Zelda?" Willard called as he came in the front door. He had tried ringing the bell but no one had answered. "Zelda?"

Just then the sound of Willard's voice woke Marissa up and she started to scream. In the kitchen, Hilda immediately woke up with a groan. "Not again," she muttered as she stood and staggered towards the living room. Just then she spotted Willard and stopped. "No way am I rescuing Willard Kraft from that nightmare child," she chuckled as she headed upstairs. She was going to hide in the Other Realm until both annoyances were gone.

'What is that?' Willard thought as he stepped into the living room looking for the the source of the noise. He spotted a bassinet by the couch and curiously walked over to it. As soon as Marissa saw Willard peering down at her, she stopped crying and stared up at him with eyes full of wonder and curiousity.

"Where did you come from?" Willard whispered as he stared at the baby for a moment before reaching into the bassinet and carefully picking the baby up. He held her gingerly as if he was afraid that she might bite or call him a loser like most of the students that he knew did. Marissa cooed with delight at the sight of the vice-principal though and reached up with a tiny hand to grab at his moustache.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Zelda came out of her bedroom and spotted Hilda heading for the linen closet.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought I asked you to watch Marissa for me!" Zelda said as she stormed over and caught her sister before she could escape.

"Zelda, give me a break! I'm tired!" Hilda moaned as her sister grabbed her and started to drag her downstairs

"Hilda, I'm tired too but we have a responsibility to Marissa. We can't just neglect that responsibility because we're a little tired!"

"A little tired? I'm about to die here and you were the one that volunteered to take that baby on, not me!" Hilda cried. She couldn't wait until Zelda saw that the baby had ran her boyfriend off. She deserved it! 

Just then they reached the foot of the stairs and Hilda stopped suddenly in shock at the sight in front of her. Willard Kraft was sitting on their couch cuddling the baby and making funny faces at her. What was even worse was the fact that the baby seemed to be loving it.

"She was supposed to run him off and she can't even do that right. Stupid baby," Hilda grumbled under her breath as her sister released her and hurried over to her boyfriend.

"Willard, hello." Zelda said, "I see you've met our little houseguest."

"Oh, yes. Where did this little angel come from, Zuzu?" Willard said as he cooed at the baby while Hilda made gagging noises in the background.

"This is Marissa. I'm watching her for one of my cousin Susie's friends. Isn't she the sweetest thing?"

"The sweetest thing? That child is sweet like Attila the Hun was sweet!" Hilda muttered as she turned and started upstairs. She couldn't stand to watch this. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room recovering from the last three days with that little monster!"


	5. Default Chapter Title

# **Rock-a-Bye Witch Part 5**

The first thing that Sabrina noticed when she came into the house was how quiet it was. "Yes! That awful baby is gone!" she cried just as Hilda came in in her pajamas. "So I see we're rid of our baby problem."

"No such luck," Hilda grumbled. "Stupid baby. Stupid sister."

"She isn't gone? Then why is it so quiet?" Sabrina asked as she followed Hilda to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Because Zelda and Willard decided to take the baby for a nice walk around the neighborhood so she can get some sun and fresh air. Never mind the fact that everyone will see them pretending to be parents. I'll never be able to show my face again!" Hilda moaned.

"Mr. Kraft met the baby and he didn't run away?"

"Oh, no. Stupid baby. She couldn't even do one thing right and scare him away for us. It seems that he likes her and she likes him. He was making funny faces and cooing at her. Totally embarrassing and of course Zelda loved the entire thing."

Sabrina cringed at that. She just hoped that Mr. Kraft's positive reaction to the baby didn't cause Aunt Zelda to start sizing him up as father material. That was the last thing they needed in their lives, a baby Kraft.

Just then the door came open and Willard and Zelda came in. Zelda was cuddling the baby while Mr. Kraft had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. They were both gazing down adoringly at the baby in a way that made both Sabrina and Hilda cringe.

"That was so much fun," Zelda said as she smiled at Willard and the baby. "I can't believe that people thought that we were this little darling's parents."

"You know, for the first time, parenthood actually seems like it might be sort of nice," Willard whispered as he kissed Zelda's cheek.

"Let's get out of here," Hilda muttered. The two were so wrapped up in the baby and each other they hadn't even noticed that they had an audience.

"Good idea," Sabrina muttered as they pointed themselves upstairs. She couldn't believe the awful spectical that they had just been forced to witness. How could one baby cause so much trouble?


End file.
